basedfandomcom-20200214-history
I Go Dumb
"I Go Dumb" is the second track off of the Green Flame mixtape. For some reason, the word "niggas" is censored in the hook/chorus of the song. Lyrics Me and my n-s go dumb, n-s go stupid Me and my n-s go dumb, me and my n-s go stupid Me and my n-s go dumb, me and my n-s go stupid I told you, bitch, I told you My swag like Raymond, bitch I look amazing Fuck everything, bitch, my show still 100 grand Bitch, I can't hear you Bitch, look, it's Based God Fuck that bitch, I will not pay her rent Bitch tried to lie, you fronted me the pussy I ain't want the pussy, ho you know I touch ass Aye, girls on me everyday, are you out your mind? Bitch, I ain't lying, I ain't got nothing to lie about Bitch, I don't cash out, fuck paying your damn rent I ain't your baby-daddy, your baby-daddy's a mascot I hate these stupid bitches who be lying all the fucking time Bitch trying to lie on me, bitch, I want privacy Bitch, suck my dick, cause I know you gon' lie to me Ho out here trying me, bitch you ain't gon' ride for me I'm out here struggling and this Green Flame my dynasty Based World behind me, you gon' have to push that line on me, you bitch My n-s go dumb, n-s go stupid Me and my n-s go dumb, me and my n-s go stupid Me and my n-s go dumb, me and my n-s go stupid Me and my n-s go dumb, me and my n-s go stupid I told you, bitch, I told you Ask anybody, Lil B sell out shows Lil B do what he want, fuck the rules And I'mma tell ya, fuck these suckers And I'mma tell ya, fuck these busters I got that scope with the long range, with 50 I'mma show you 'bout the game, whodie I'mma show you that black flame and that blue flame, whodie And I'm still on my dick, bitch, and I ain't even like that, whodie So, why you up under me I'mma tell you like this, bruh, why they don't fuck with me Bruh, I push that early line, that's why they don't fuck with me And I ain't giving out no passes, these niggas out here stuck with me Man, this Green Flame on life, they couldn't fuck with me Man, ten years ago, man, these pussies still couldn't fuck with me I'm out here riding solo because these busters got funk with me And I'mma tell you like this, bitch, there only be one of me The highlight of a girl life is when she fuck me Me and my n-s go dumb, n-s go stupid Me and my n-s go dumb, me and my n-s go stupid Me and my n-s go dumb, me and my n-s go stupid Me and my n-s go dumb, me and my n-s go stupid I told you, bitch, I told you Video Category:Green Flame Category:Songs Category:Videos